


If I Go Crazy, Then Will you Still Call me Superman?

by KAZ2Y5



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, It's all fluff and nothing hurts, Nothing of Subtance at all, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ2Y5/pseuds/KAZ2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Five Time Lois and Clark Were Interrupted, and One Time They Weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fluff thing to satiate me because I will still be shipping Clois hardcore in Hell. (Character's do not belong to me)

1\. I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

Tap. Tap. Tap. Over and over and over. Lois Lane rhythmically knocked her pen against her tall thermos of, now tepid, coffee. Her delicate alabaster brow wrinkled in concentration. A little bit of her pink tongue pressing down on her bottom lip. It just about all her co-worker (and self appointed Knight in Shining Armor) Clark Kent could take. His eyes were in a seemingly perpetual state of raking up and down the exposed skin of her neck.  
  
He’d written the note over an hour ago. It sat on his desk, amongst the piles of papers, important and unimportant alike, and he hadn’t had the courage to flick it over to her yet. He could send a text, but Lois’ phone announced the name of the sender. He could just, G-d Forbid, talk to her, but even after a month of their “arrangement” he still found himself stumbling over his words around her.

He’d saved the world from violent Alien attackers, helped every person he came across to the best of his ability, and saved lives on a daily basis, but G-d help him he could not talk to her sometimes.

She was... looking right at him.

“Clark?” She pronounced his name with a hard ‘K’ to get his attention.

“Huh?” He cringed at the utterance.

Lois fully licked her bottom lip as she so often did, and cocked an eyebrow. “What’re you thinking about, because I can definitely tell it isn’t Lex Corp's quarterly report.”

“Actually there is something else, would you mind accompanying me to the filing room so I can show you something.” He’d probably never sounded so stiff and formal in his whole time working here, but the butterflies in his stomach threatened to go insane if he so much as looked at her, so he averted his eyes to the paper in front of him, hoping it looked like he was actually talking about work.

She rolled her eyes and as she stood up deftly brought her long, loose, light auburn hair into a messy bun. “Make this quick, Kent.”

She walked like she was taller than she was, with her back as straight as a ruler and the determined stride that accompanied most people with her extreme levels of confidence.

If he wasn’t trying to control himself he would already be at the filing room, bouncing up and down on his heels waiting for her like a kid on Christmas morning. But he was an Adult. So he put to use his well practiced shuffle, shoulders bent inwards.

The filing room at the Daily Planet was a glorified closet. The room itself wasn't so small but once it was filled with the cabinets there was very little room for anything else, unless you planned to be very close to someone. And Clark did.

He closed the door quietly behind him as she strode into the room and towards the cabinet where the Lex Corp files were being kept (The ones not on her desk anyway).  
“This isn’t actually a professional visit,” He mumbled once the door was shut securely. His face flushing a bright red.

Lois let a laugh slip and rolled her eyes. “I know that, Kal.” She mumbled, turning to face him and walking over to him. “Although I can only imagine what a proper little farm boy could have in mind.” with a small smile still taking residence on her coral red lips.

Clark sighed as he leaned into kiss her. He was tired and had never gotten in the night before, and part of him felt like he wouldn’t be able to cope if he couldn’t feel her body against his, even if it would only be a minute. She quickly moulded her body against him, and he reveled in the softness of her curves as they pressed into his hard frame. His hands grasped desperately for purchase as he deepened the kiss. (He wondered if it would be too inappropriate to put them on her backside, but couldn't think straight enough to figure that out). Finally they rested, one on the small of her back and the other tugging out the hair tie she had just put in and running his fingers through her silken hair.

“You’re so fucking built.” She murmured appreciatively against his lips and ran her hands over his chest, and lowered her lips to the taut muscles in his neck. She moved as if to wrap her arms around his neck, but ended with her hands in the back pockets of his slacks and firmly gripping his ass.

Clark smiled ruefully before taking the hand from her hair and tilting her chin up so he could kiss her again. He enjoyed just kissing her on the lips more than most of the things they’d done so far (they hadn’t done so much). With her hands on his backside she pulled him with her to the cabinets so they could lean against them. Clark lifted her like she was nothing and she moved her hands to around his neck and her legs to around his waist.

Then Clark stopped, just as his hand had moved itself (on it’s own accord, of course) to the front of her blouse. “Someone is coming.” He whispered and gently placed her down on her feet. He took a step back just as the door knob began to turn and randomly opened the cabinet nearest to him.

Jenny walked in, calling out to someone behind her, and smiled as she turned towards them “Hey, Clark... and Lois?” She hide her surprise well.

Clark made a show of looking into the cabinet and turning to her. “Oh! Hey, Jenny, how are you doing?” He asked, laying on the cheer a little too thick. Lois glared at the young girl stubbornly. They worked at a news paper, no way this wouldn’t spread fast, everyone was nosy as all fuck.

  
“I thought you two were working on a piece about Lex Corp, not... sewer systems.”


	2. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, these stories are in chronological order.

2\. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

 

It had been the kind of day Lois would normally finish by polishing off a fifth of vodka and passing out alone in her bedroom, but today was not normal for Lois, this whole fucking month was not normal for Lois. For one... and it really was the biggest one, she wouldn’t be passing out in her bedroom on her own, because even if she fell asleep alone, she could count on waking up with an oddly beautiful, almost stranger in her bed. Or the evidence of him having been there. He usually didn’t get more than a few hours of sleep.

 

She dropped her heavy suitcase on the floor by her front door and slammed the door behind her. Her strawberry blonde hair was frayed and pulled back, her pallid skin was flushed red from crying and her black pantsuit was stained. She had left the house with makeup and a well covered up hickey, and returned ragged, with a purple love bite obvious just above her collarbone.

Journalism was her niche. She was good at it but sometimes she felt like she hated it, and she cursed it aloud as she slammed cupboards shut behind her, looking through her kitchen for a stray bottle of something.

 

“Lois?” A dark voice, muffled by sleep, called as Clark came strolling out of her bedroom in a pair of plain blue boxers slung low on his hips. When he finally rubbed the sleep out of his and could fully see her, Lois’ face had changed from anger to chagrin.

 

“Hey, babe.” She murmured and subconsciously pulled at the ends of her hair. She hadn’t realized Clark had been at the apartment, and she was ashamed. He only got so much sleep, with all his efforts to rebuild the city, the world, really, and she was throwing a temper tantrum and had interrupted his scant

four hours for the night.

 

Suddenly, he was beside her, his soft hands cradling her flushed face delicately. “Lois.” He handled her name as gently as he handled her, the soft trill of his voice only serving to make her feel more guilty.

 

“I didn’t realize you were sleeping.” She sighed, and look away so his lips brushed the line of her jaw.

 

“It’s okay.” He turned her chin so she would look at him and give her a reassuring smile. “I take it work wasn’t great.” He backed away from her and leaned on the counter.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“They want my interview don’t they?”

 

“Clark...”

 

“I should have known it would be my fault.” A faked half smile turns up the corner of his mouth. He looked down at his bare feet and mumbled “Even when I’m not at work I’m getting you in trouble.”

 

“It’s not your fault Clark. Really. Perry wants to shut down the Lex Corp article.” She lied, and she knew he could tell, but she just wanted to ease away

the pain that was etched so deeply into his brow.

 

She moved towards him, and decided that physically was the best way to do so.

 

Her thumbs began to gently massage the wrinkles in his forehead and she leaned into him, hoping that her presence gave him as much comfort as his gave her. She ran her hands through his loose curls, the way she knew he liked her too, and pressed kisses to his now abandoned brow. He was slow to start, but soon his hands were on his hips and he tilted his head up to take advantage of his height and even leaning backwards his lips found hers effortlessly and he began to kiss her in earnest.

 

Lois couldn’t help herself, even after the worst day, and the guilt of making him lose his sleep she couldn’t pull herself away from him, like magnets their bodies found every contour perfectly to fit together and a simple gesture of comfort soon started becoming as heated as if they planned it.

 

Her shirt was over head sooner than seemed possible and she left his hair behind to travel the vast expanse of his chest with her hands and lips, and blushed when she figured how she could make up to him for waking him up.

She was no virgin, not Lois, hadn’t been for about 13 years now, but the idea of becoming so intimate with Clark... Of course she still knew what to do, and her mouth expertly found his nippple as her small hand dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers.

 

As she gripped his semi hard member and began stroking it to life she felt as if he was purring above her, the name she had abhorred growing up a prayer on the statuesque man’s full lips.

 

“Oh, G-d.” He exclaimed and his hands wound their way around her waist and pulled her up to meet his gaze.

 

He was flushed, a twinkle in his indigo eyes that hadn’t been there when he’d walked out but also...

 

“Someone needs help?” She deduced by the way he was already forming an apology.

 

“Lois...”

 

“Go get ‘em, Tiger.” She smiled and pressed her lips to his roughly. “Be safe.” She managed to mumble after he finished a breathtakingly intense kiss, and was gone.

  
She decided to finish looking for that bottle of wine and continue feeling sorry for herself. Not everyone could be as selfless as Superman.


	3. I’ll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one has a lot of mistakes, I'm on my tablet and I just wanted to get it out. Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos, you guys are awesome and I hope you like this update.

3\. I’ll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

 

The weather was bad, and not in a 'drive slow and carry an umbrella' way, but in a 'stay inside and keep the windows shut' kind of way. Lois Lane had never listened to suggestions like that, however, and sat poised with a hand out her window so the smoke from her cigarette wouldn't make the apartment smell.

 

She didn't know why she even bothered, Clark always knew anyway.

 

It was a disaster outside, that much she could see, and every so often the wind would shift and rain would find itself misted onto the front of her shirt. The sky loomed over, black and ominous, it seemed closer than she had ever felt before, and the tumultuous winds were whipping dust and debris through the air. She didn't live in an abandoned neighborhood by any stretch the imagination but the streets were practically empty which in a big city is unusual no matter what the weather.

 

Metropolis wasn’t a big city anymore.

 

Lois flicked her cigarette butt out the window and sighed. Her utilities payment was high enough without her leaning herself out the window in October. She supposed it was their utility bill now, but she hadn’t seen her roommate for more than a minute for almost a week. They shared a fucking bed and she never even saw him.

 

Before she could pull the window closed there was a flash of blue and red and right in front of her, in the flesh, was he absentee roommate.

 

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” He asked, his smile making his dimple pop. He was dirty and tired, and ashen, but G-d he was still the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

 

“Use the front door, Romeo.” She let herself smile a little as she teased him, didn’t know if he would even come inside or if he was on his way to save the day once again.

 

He climbed right through the window.

 

“I need a shower.” He mumbled after a minute of silence, but didn’t move towards the bathroom at all.

 

“Are you staying?” She stepped towards him, running a hand across the ‘S’ on his suit.

 

“I would love to....” He let the sentence hang just as his shoulders fell.

 

“More people to save?”

 

“Things seem relatively quiet.” he closed his eyes and exhaled. “Domestic dispute in the slums, fairly mild. Would you like there to be more people for me to save?”

 

“No.” She moved her hand from his chest to his face and caressed the stubble that artfully showed how long it had been since he’d taken a break.

 

Clark grasped her hand and held it against his check for a minute before bringing it to hips lips and kisses the soft skin there gently. Heat rose to Lois’ cheeks at the show of affection and she had to clear her throat before speaking.

 

“D’you still want to take that shower... or maybe a long bath?” She purred and took an almost predatory step forward.

 

Clark’s cheeks flushed as she pressed herself into him and he smiles. “A warm bath would do me wonders right now.” He affirmed and slipped his arm around her waist to hold her for a moment.

 

“If you start now, we’ll never get anywhere.” She warned him, playfully, but brought her lip to his in a seemingly chaste kiss. Nothing with Lois was chaste for long, and soon their tongues were dancing and their hands were roaming over starving bodies.

 

Clark never noticed how lonely he could become surrounded by other people, until he was with Lois and he felt... whole.

 

and Lois... Lois was on fire, her whole body rocking against the firm man holding her up. She couldn’t decide whether to just go for it, or to pull away because he really did need a bath.

 

There was a crash of thunder that shook Lois back to her childhood fear of storms, and then they were plunged into darkness.

 

They waited a few futile moments before separating completely and sharing a small laugh.

 

“I guess we’re doing that bath by candlelight.” She smiled and sashayed towards the entertainment center, feeling around as she went “why don’t you go run some water over yourself to get most of the dirt off, and i’ll be right there with candles so that those of us without enhanced senses will be able to see.”

 

She felt like she’d had a bucket of water dumped on her, and the darkness clung to that feeling all the way across the apartment and back, but she was jolted back to awareness at the sight of

Clark’s superman suit hanging on the doorknob.

 

Her heart pounded hard against her chest and she realized that even though it had only been about two months since her last real hookup and just about a month and a half since their kiss in the crater, Lois was already as sex starved as a teenaged boy.

 

It bothered her not because she’d never been the aggressor in a relationship, but because she’s never cared before if the other person needed her just as much. She’d been so single minded in the pursuit of her own satisfaction that she’d forgotten what it felt like to actually like someone. She hesitated a moment at the door before rolling her eyes. He trusted her with arguably the biggest secret one could have, if he didn’t actually like her, he was too stupid to be worth her time.

 

She opened the door and carefully stepped over the Kryptonian under armor, and the light of some already light candles took her by surprise.

 

“These were in here.” Clark explained with a shrug and a small smirk.

 

“Yeah... how did you...?”

 

“Heat vision.” He smiled proudly and tapped his temple with the hand that Lois just realized was the one not holding up a too small towel around his waist.

 

“We’re about to take a bath together, is that really necessary?” She teased him, and brazenly began undressing as he took the rose colored towel off and sank into the water.

 

Lois’ cheeks flushed with warmth as she started towards the tub and noticed him watching her.

 

“Take a picture, Smallville, it’ll last longer.”

 

“I didn’t realize that was allowed.”

 

She snorted lightly and stepped into her clawfoot tub anxiously. She knew it wasn’t just the cool air that had her nipples standing on point, but the warm water was still heavenly as she sat down, and leaned back to rest against his chest.

 

Sitting this way, her head rest against his clavicle and the small of her back was pressed against his privates. She had a moment of panic, every time she had been in contact with his penis it had been flaccid, could it be possible that despite their similarities Kryptonians and humans were too different?

 

Without hesitation she began rubbing small circles into his thighs, careful to notice if there was any reaction. Clark’s lips found her neck, and he pushed away her thick golden red hair to find more purchase, his kisses trailing from just below her ear until her collarbone and back again. She tilted her head back farther so their lips could meet, and forgot about running an experiment about his arousal because as soon as their lips met his large hands found her exposed breasts and she could feel his erection stirring.

 

His hand slid down her wet torso until it was also underwater, and lightly rubbing around the hood of her clit. A moan escaped her and suddenly she noticed his excitement like a full fledged seven inch limb pressed hotly against her back.

 

“Oh... Lois.” He sighed as he began to explore more fully the bundle of nerves between her legs. “I don’t know if I can stay awake. I haven’t slept in two days.”

 

Lois deflated, the drowned feeling from earlier returned with a vengeance.

 

“I can... here.” He couldn’t bring himself to finish explaining his plan, but he allowed himself to demonstrate by making his fingers vibrate at an inhuman speed against her clit.

 

She shook her head and moved to stand up.

 

“This isn’t about me, remember?” She slipped out of the water and turned to kiss his (impossibly handsome, chiseled) jaw. “Hand me your shampoo, I’ll give you a scalp massage.”


	4. If I’m alive and well, Will you be there a-holding my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDEEESSS. I'm so sorry.., I've had this chapter half written in my google docs for like six months. I'm so ashamed...

Lois Lane had always been a city girl. Growing up on busy naval bases had made the chaotic pace of the city feel as necessary as a heartbeat. She needed the consistency of the bus schedules, and (semi) reliability of the metro stations. Her internal clock was still set to be up on time to make the train to get to university, and if she was honest she didn’t really mind that at all. What it boils down to, is that living in the city is clean cut,if not downright organized. Never once had she ever considered living in a small town, or even a suburb. She had a rent stabilized two bedroom apartment in the best part of midtown and she considered that the closest to domesticity she would ever come.

With that in mind it’s fair to say she wasn’t exactly thrilled about the three hour drive from Metropolis to Clark’s family farm in Smallville, Kansas. She’d had to rent a car but if she’d known how many rough dirt roads there would have been she would have just rented a four wheeler.

There was no air conditioning in the little black japanese hot box and her strawberry blonde hair had stuck to her neck in a way that just made her sweat more. Thankfully she had gotten to a certain point of anxiety over formally being introduced to Martha Kent that nothing as insignificant as sweaty hair was really going to make much of a difference.

The whole affair had been Clark’s idea. Something about meeting family being a nonsexual form of intimacy while they figured out whether he could...

She stopped herself from thinking about the one, in the end, inconsequential drawback to her otherwise amazing Kryptonian boyfriend.

He tried so hard, which only made Lois even more nervous.

She checked her thin silver watch and figured that five whole minutes standing on someone’s porch without knocking was probably against some unwritten etiquette rule. Lois was lucky enough to not have to make the decision whether to knock or run because as soon as she started to mull it over, Clark opened the front door looking happier and more relaxed than he had in the six months that she’d known him.

 

“Hiya there beautiful, you thinkin’ ‘bout spendin’ the whole day out here?” He teased her, a little midwestern twang leaking into his deep baritone.

 

“Well, I was considering it, but I suppose you’ve already answered the door so I might as well make an appearance.” She tried to feign annoyance but her Merlot lipstick coated lips drew up into a smile and betrayed her.

 

“Come on in then, I promise we don’t bite.” He winked and opened the white screen door to let her inside.

As if they were back at her apartment the very first thing she did was gently nudge his chest with her forehead to initiate a hug. She immediately regretted this, wondering how Martha, who was leaning out the doorway to the kitchen watching the proceedings must think.

Clark, with a toothy grin that rivalled the big bad wolf’s, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and whispered something about how glad they were to have her, but Lois had too many butterflies raving in her intestines to pay attention.

 

“Hello, Dear.” Martha’s smiled crinkled her whole face, and Lois imagined it was the same smile Clark would get when he came home from school on a bad day. It was tender and watchful. “It’s so nice to see you again, now that circumstances are a little less tense.” The older woman winked at her in good nature and fully stepped into the hallway that served as the front entrance.

 

“Thank you for having me.” She nodded and extended a hand for Martha to shake.

 

Martha chuckled but eagerly took Lois’ hand in hers and gave a firm shake.

 

“You have a lovely house. I didn’t see it before but it looks like you’ve finished all the repairs.” Lois took a moment to look around the small farm house, from what she could see in the hallway anyway.

 

“Yes, M’am. I just have a little work to do on the roof, but other than that we’re operating on full thrusters.” Clark joked, jumping into the conversation.

 

“Well, Clark, why don’t you give her the grand tour while I finish up in here?”

 

“Would you like that, Lois?” He smiled at her and Lois felt like she was in middle school again. Going over to some boy’s house to work on a project and being shown around. Although, she could acknowledge wholeheartedly, Clark was a much better kisser than any of those boys.

 

Lois smiled and took the hand Clark extended. “If you really don’t mind I would love too.”

 

“Nonsense, the only thing he’s done today is peel potatoes and watch football, he could use the stretch.” Martha laughed as she retreated to the kitchen.

 

Lois raised her eyebrow at him “Been a little lazy on your day off, have you?”

 

“She acts like she didn’t all but force me to sit down.” He grumbled, and used his toe to gently kick the floor.

 

She had almost forgotten her nervousness so thoroughly that she leaned in and stole a kiss while he was looking down abashedly. “Show me your childhood home, Kent. I wanna know what it was like to grow up in the fifties.” She chided, poking him in the side.

 

“Hilarious, did ever consider stand up comedy? Those same four farm jokes you make all the time slay me.” He said with what Lois assumed was mock annoyance but made a mental note not insult his house again.

 

“Come on, you loser. Show me your bedroom. Show me where teenage Clark made the magic happen all by himself.” She let go of his hand and quickly made for the stairs.

 

“That was low.” He whispered in her ear, no matter how quick she was he was always right behind her.

 

“Would you say, below the belt, even?”

 

He rolled his eyes and Lois had the urge to tell him his face would get stuck that way, but instead she lead them up the wide stairway up to the second floor.

 

“End of the hall.” He instructed her when they reached the top of the stairs, the direction wasn’t needed, as Lois could assume it was the only door plastered with pictures of football teams. She smirked, and consciously slowed to allow Clark to pass her in the hall. His natural pace putting him ahead of her anyway.

 

“Really?” She smirked and patted him on the seat of his pants as he made his way into the lead.

 

She watched his clear blue eyes roll up dramatically as he engulfed the doorknob with his comically large hand.

 

“Here it is.” He opened the door with a flourish, reaching his other hand out to guide her inside by the small of her back.

 

She nodded appreciatively as she took in the almost too clean of the room around her, and her eyes immediately settled on the small twin bed under the window. “Did you ever fit in this?” She joked, plopping herself down on the galaxy print of his bedspread.

 

“There was a time in elementary school, I think.” He responded, shutting the door lightly behind him.

 

Lois chuckled but let the conversation lull as she absorbed her surroundings. She couldn’t have imagined his room being any differently now that she’d seen it, and concentrated on trying to figure out every poster that splattered his once dark blue walls.

 

Clark sat down next to her, his longs legs raising almost up to his chest before he stretched them out. “Haven’t been in here in a while.” He looked around with her, but finally settled on watching her face as she looked. “Haven’t seen you in a while either.”

 

She turned from her not-so-casual observing to look at him, and was not surprised that his face was so close to hers. “I know, it’s been ages.” She pressed her lips to his, lightly “Forty Eight hours does leave something to be desired.”

 

They kissed again, their necks on awkward angles to meet the other, but Lois wondered that if they adjusted would they ever get up?

 

They both made the decision on their own. Pulling away with a tinge on their cheeks. Lois leaned back in, kissing him once more before sliding herself into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She marveled at how soft his lips were once their mouths joined back together.

 

It was just slow kissing at first, her fingers twirling their way through the loose black curls at the nape of his neck. It didn’t take long for his hands to move from her waist to her hips and from her hips to the swell of her backside, and pulled her body flush to his.

 

“Clark-” Lois breathed, pulled her lips away slightly and looking at him through heavy lidded eyes.

 

“Bed’s too small.” He murmured.

 

“Your mother is downstairs.”

“I’m sure I can be quiet.”

 

Lois quirked her eyebrow at him, but rolled her hips against him wantonly.

 

“Can I take that as a-” She cut him off with her lips, and lowered her hands from around his neck to clenching his biceps. She continued to move her pelvis against him, reveling in the silk of her underwear moving against the tight denim of her pants. Lois could feel him hardening underneath of her gyrations, which of course was a power trip in it’s own right.    

This kiss had deepened almost exponentially, and Clark’s hands found themselves cupping the soft curve of her pert breasts. He wanted nothing better than to feel their softness without being hindered by her shirt, and could imagined the soft pink of her areola and how wonderful it felt to take her hardened nipple into his mouth. He was, or course, getting farther ahead of himself than second base in his childhood bed should allow, but it didn’t stop Lois from tugging up the hem of her shirt until it was over her head and on the floor somewhere around them. She was wearing a lace bralet that did nothing to cover up the milky skin of her breasts and left them in almost unobstructed view.

 

He put his hands back on them, his thumbs brushing against her nipples and massaging the soft tissue surrounding them.

 

“If I took you right here it would to perverse, right?” He mumbled, ending their kiss long enough to bring his lips to her flushed neck.

 

Her hands clutched to some of his curls and she ground herself into his lap. “This escalated entirely too quickly.” She made no move to stop, and moved her hands to feel underneath the white t-shirt he was wearing, no doubt picked specifically to entice her.      

 

“Doesn’t always?” He responded moving his hips back against hers, wondering how he couldn’t possibly explain away the mess if he just came in his pants.

 

“I’d say about a 60% chance”

 

They both laughed against each other breathlessly, their lips met again slowly, and Lois began to move her hand from his abdomen to the bronze button of his blue jeans. She didn’t fumble but quickly undid them and slid her hand into the constricting fabric and found the base of his penis.  She could feel his hard flesh quiver as she attempted to hold it firmly, her hand grasping for purchase.  

 

He stop touching her momentarily to enjoy the sensation and leaned backwards slightly to help her work him free of his pants.

 

Then, the inevitable. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of foot steps on the stairs almost before it was too late and he whispered frantically to Lois that his mother was coming.

 

She sat still for a moment, her chest rising and falling with her passion and mind whirling. A small smile graced her lips as she got up and scrambled to be her shirt back on, leaving Clark to readjust himself into his pants.

 

“Dinner’s done.” Martha called, rapping her knuckles against the door and waiting a moment.

 

“Thanks, Ma.” Clark answered, and was opening the door before, he assumed, she had time to be suspicious.

 

The smirk on her thin lips said otherwise as soon as the door was open. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

 

“No, we were just talking about work and... ya know, work.” He lied, his head bobbing up and down enthusiastically. “But by all means let’s eat.”

 

He looked back and Lois and smiled as she made her way to the door, smoothing down her wild strawberry blonde hair. “I’m starved.” She intoned.

 

“I’m sure y’all both are.” Martha turned around and began to walk towards the stairs, but she turned her head over her shoulder at the last minute and laughed “Your shirt is inside out, Lois, honey.”


	5. You took for granted all the times, I never let you down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooooo, I'm so sorry you beautiful bio-luminescent starfishes! I'm so bad at finding inspiration to write smut, like it's not even funny. Welp. Consider this my 21st Birthday present to myself. Now I can assuage the guilt of not updating for another sixth months lmao.

When Lois Lane was growing up she always dressed more like a boy. Partially because after her mom died her dad was left in charge of clothes shopping and partially because it was hard to beat people up in a skirt. Boys clothes were more practical, she understood that, but even at a young age she’d always loved the feel of her mother’s silk robe against her cheek. Now that she was grown, Lois owned more fine silk robes and satin gowns than most women her age could afford.

  
Clothes shopping for her, it turned out, fit into one of two very strict categories because of that. Retail Therapy, which was online shopping while in sweats and involved more ice cream than she wanted anyone to know about. This overly expensive therapy is where the fine dresses and robes came from, ornate overseas shops whose deliveries were like little presents throughout the weeks following. As long as she didn’t look at her bank statement afterwards. Then, necessity clothes shopping. This form of shopping took place mostly on her lunch break or in twenty minutes after work. This is where she bought her recreational clothes. Jeans, slacks, button ups, white t-shirts, socks, panty hose, and such practical but very boring items.  
Buying a bridesmaid gown fit into none of these categories, so Lois was, naturally, annoyed.

  
Not just because the dress was ugly and made of probably polyester or something equally uncomfortable, not just because Clark had invited himself to come watch her try on these dumb dresses, and certainly not because her little sister was getting married before she was.

  
Lois had always assumed Lucy would marry first, and most often. The girl was as flighty as a rook and twice as sociable. The tall blonde was twenty years, give or take a few months, old and Lois was surprised she had held off her Marine boyfriend this long.

  
Regardless of all that, Lois was honestly happy for her sister, so she surmised that it had to be the ugly Kelley green dress her sister was making her wear. She looked like a leprechaun, which wasn’t helped by Clarks horrible Irish accent when she’d asked how she looked and he responded with “I promise I won’t be taking your gold, lass.”  
She wished Lucy still been in earshot, then she would have smacked Clark, she probably would have broken her hand, but Clark would be mortified and that would be worth it. They both needed to be punished for this ugly ensemble.

  
“Lois, come out of the dressing room.” Clark’s honeyed voice cooed from the other side the door.

  
“I’m protecting my gold.” She snarled, sitting on the provided bench, scrolling through the myriad of emails on her phone.

  
“Lucy still wants to see you in your dress.”

  
“Lucy can suck a dick.” She waited a few seconds, watching his scuffed gray sneakers kick themselves against the carpet a few times.

  
“I’ll tell her you said so.”

  
“No you won't.” She growled, calling his obvious bluff.

  
“You’re right, but I will just break the lock on the door.”

  
“No you won’t.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

  
“Hey.”

  
He was using his x-ray vision apparently, and she glared at him. “If you’re looking through the door why do you need to come in?”

  
“Lois, are you really that upset about the Leprechaun joke?”

  
“No.” Yes.

  
“Good, because it would be a dumb thing to say, I didn’t mean it, you look great in the dress.”

  
She grabbed the blue hoodie she had stolen from him earlier and zipped it up over the dress. “Stop looking at me through the door.” There was the distinct and almost aggressive sound of too high heels clacking against the hardwood of the boutique and Lois knew she had been caught.

  
“Lo, what’s taking so long? I have a million other things to do today if I’m gonna be married in four months!”

  
Lois wondered how many times she was going to mention how quickly the wedding was being put together. “The zipper is stuck.” She lied effortlessly, her voice containing annoyance held over from her conversation with Clark.

  
“Ugh, let Clark in to fix it then. I’m sure it’s not the first time he’s seen you half dressed, Lois.” She could practically feel the wink and smile Lucy would be sending Clark at this point and her cheeks flushed in indignation.

  
She reached over and unlocked the door. Throwing a temper tantrum at your little sisters gown fitting was beneath her. Now she just had to commit to the lie. She was, however, not quite done being upset.

  
“Fine.”

  
Clark slipped through the door in the seconds following, probably too fast. “She’s so weird.” He whispered so quietly Lois wasn’t sure she’d heard him.

  
“She’s trying to lay the moves on you, farm boy?”

  
“I don’t know if I would call it the moves, she’s getting married in four months for G-d’s sake, but if she pats my bicep one more time I might forcibly remove her hand.”

  
“Why’d you even come then?” She grumbles, looking away from him for a moment.

  
“Are you kidding me? I never get to see you. It's the one coinciding day we have off from the Planet and things are slow at the... other job, of course I want to spend time with you.”

  
Lois bites her bottom lip and unzips the hoodie. “If you call me a Leprechaun one more time I swear I’ll break up with you.”

  
Clark almost laughs. “I didn’t even realize we were officially dating.”

  
“Fine, I’ll just kick you out of the apartment.” her smile is back though. She throws the hoodie towards the bench and spins to look at herself in the mirror. “Isn’t this just the ugliest thing you’ve ever seen?”

  
“It’s not horrible. Just a little out of season for a fall wedding.” He reaches out and touches the back of the dress “I thought you said the zipper was stuck?”

  
It takes Lois a second to realizes he’s joking; the innocent delivery, the puppy dog eyes gleaming underneath those dark lashes, all trying to lead her astray.

  
“Dumbass.” She mutters affectionately.

  
"Well I never!" Clark feigns offense, and clasps his hand over his heart. He laughs, quietly though, at the scowl on her face. "Let's get out of here so we can enjoy a day off at home; in sweat pants." Clark laments after a moment of watching her.

  
"That does sound appealing."

  
Clark smirks and brings his hands back to the zipper of the dress and pulls it down slowly, his free hand following it down in a slow caress of her back. “We might be more comfortable without the sweatpants though.”

  
His voice has taken on a pitch so deep that it sends a visible shiver up her spine immediately and they meet eyes in the mirror. His normally bright blue eyes are just small rings around his dark pupils. Clark smiles faintly, and while still holding her eyes in the too slim mirror he brings his lips down to her shoulder.

  
Lois feels the heat of her sudden arousal go right to her clitoris and let’s out a shaky laugh. "You’re aware Lucy wants me to come out of the dressing room with a dress on, right?”

“Just another place Lucy and my wants deviate.”

  
“Well, on the matter of wanting to fuck me in a dressing room, I’m going to have to say I’m glad.”

  
Clark snorts so loud it shakes his body, and through their contact her body as well. The movement presses his pelvis into hers and suddenly he’s pressing his whole body against hers. She throws her hands up against the mirror to steady herself and carry the new weight of his body.

  
Clark puts one hand on top of hers, but brings the other around to cup her breast. “I have to say, the dress looks much better like this.”

  
“You would think that.” She tries to put just a little bit of exasperation in her voice, but she watches the blush creep from her neck to her cheeks as she realizes how breathy and just desperate her voice sounds instead.

  
She would worry more if she could think of much more than the feel of his palm kneading into her boob.

  
Clark brings his lips to her exposed shoulder blade, kissing the pale skin gently. “I would give anything to just take you right here.”

  
The words are polarizing, and she gasps. “Jesus, Clark.” She moans. She tries to turn around, but his hand leaves her chest to wrap around her waist and he keeps her in place.  
“I like this view.” He leans into her more, and she can feel the length of his erection pressed against her ass.

  
“Well I’m sure we have a few moments.” She whispers. Lois wonders if she’s ever seen Clark so... dominate before. Certainly, she’s seen Superman take control before; but not Clark Kent, and especially not like this.

  
He begins to move against her. His hand sliding back up her torso and actually slipping into the front of the dress to feel her without the impediment of clothes. When he rolls her nipple in between his fingers Lois can’t help but moan loudly.

  
She’s ashamed at how wet she is, but knows there’s nothing really to be ashamed about, she’s lived her whole life playing the distant one in relationships but with Clark it’s impossible to pretend impartial. The evidence is physical. She needs him.

  
This time when she hears the clicking of heels against wood she practically jumps out of her skin. “Zip this dress up right now.” She hisses, but Clark has already started.  
“I’m sorry,” He mutters, but she knows he isn’t because neither is she. Just a little embarrassed.

  
“Seriously, Lois.” Lucy is outside the dressing room, and Lois can see the hot pink shoe tapping and it feels like an admonishment in it of itself.

  
Lois flings the door open and stand before her little sister, sighing.

  
“The dress is defective.” It’s the most obvious lie Lois has ever told in her whole life probably, but right now she doesn't care.

  
“Whatever, lemme see.” Lucy pushes her long blonde hair over her shoulder and steps back, her hands on her small hips. “Twirl.” The younger girl commands.

  
Lois grits her teeth and glares, but complies.

  
“Wow. This is def the dress.” Lucy is smiling brightly when Lois turns around. She can almost forgive the girl the horrible dress, just for that smile. “But are you sure you don’t need a size bigger, maybe that’s why it was so... hard to zip?” The signature Lane sister eyebrow quirk.

  
“Jump off a cliff.” She monotones. “I’m putting my clothes back on.”

  
“Fine, but I expect you to be at Cake tasting next weekend. Though if this is how every outing is going to end Clark can stay behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems low on the sexy factor that's because it is and I'm feeling legit so unsexy right now. :/ Next chapter is the real sex part though so get ready.


	6. If I Go Crazy Will You Still Call Me Superman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some very very vanilla dirty talk I guess? And warning for very terrible formatting and editing.

6\. If I Go Crazy, Then Will you Still Call me Superman?

She’s not sure if it’s the soft warm light of the early morning sun, or the thick smell of coffee and maple syrup, but Lois Lane wakes up slowly. And smiling.  
She doesn’t move to sit up, instead, enjoying the soft feel of the cotton tee-shirt against her thighs and the smells wafting from her kitchen. _Their_ kitchen. She listens closely, and can hear Clark rummaging through cabinets, a soft low humming as he fumbles his way through a song he doesn’t know all the words to.  
She toys with the idea of getting up to meet him in the small brightly colored room, but then she can hear his footsteps padding across the hardwood and the sound of his singing is suddenly almost upon her.  
If her smile when she woke up was serene, this smile is luminous. She moves her head to watch him. Clark Kent in nothing but a pair of tight white boxer briefs; his hair comically puffy and disastrous.  
“Who sings that song?” She asks, trying to tame her smile, her cheeks burning from the effort.  
Shocked by her wakefulness, clumsy, wonderful, Clark almost drops the two plates of food and the coffee. She is thankful, for what feels like the millionth time, that he has super speed to counteract that clumsiness.  
“Good Morning, Lois, I’m not sure who sings that song.” He sets the plates on their coffee table and comes to sit down with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing in half on top of her and half beside her.  
He tilts his head up to watch her, and Lois presses her lips to his forehead. “You’re supposed to say who it is so I can tell you to just let them sing it.”  
Clark rolls his bright blue eyes “That’s just rude.” He grunts and uses the way his legs have to curl under him to push himself up so that their lips can meet. He pulls away, and smiles faintly. “I made breakfast.”  
“I saw.” There are waffles, fresh fruit, and several slices of toast made from the wheat bread that’s been sitting in their fridge for almost a month. “It looks delicious.” She wants to balk at the lack of any breakfast sausage, eggs, or bacon, but dating a vegetarian has made that almost commonplace.  
And that’s what they are; dating/boyfriend and girlfriend/going steady/ whatever myriad of phrases that exist to describe a relationship with clear definitions. She moves her head to kiss him again, because time together does not dull the ache she feels for his closeness. She thinks it sounds childish, but if there is one thing Clark has helped her learn, it’s that she shouldn’t feel juvenile for feeling happy.  
Clark returns the kiss enthusiastically, and she can feel his smile pressed against her lips.  
“What’s the plan for today?” He asks, breaking the kiss after a few moments.  
Lois deliberates. She hates to waste the day laying around. “I was thinking... that I needed to go to City Hall and submit some paperwork and then I wanted to go to the library and see if they had a specific article in their archives. Also the dry cleaning needs to be picked up, you have to call your mom, and I need to get Jenny to fill out the release forms for her pictures of the attempted bank robbery from yesterday." She watches as he solemnly nods along to her list and honestly she's just rattling off anything that comes to mind, because she does hate laying around the house. Unless she's lying around the house wrapped around Clark and being served breakfast on the couch she passed out on after working 13 hours. In these circumstances she thinks, sometimes, lying around is allowed. Besides, it is technically her day off. Clark nuzzles his head into the crook of her neck and kisses the fluttering pulse point. "Or..." She starts and Clark raises his head so quickly that Lois can't help but smile "I could just text Jenny to have her do that, save everything else for tomorrow and just stay here with you as long as possible." She amends with a kiss on his square jaw and a small laugh at the enraptured way he looks at her.  
He's kissing her now. His lips moving against hers so thoroughly that she can't help but respond with equal enthusiasm. She moves the hand that his body doesn't have pinned to her side to try and move through the thick mess of black curls on his head but settles for gently caressing the side of his face. The tangles are too much, but it's fine. She's content with the skin on skin contact of their legs entwined and the feel of his cheek against her palm.  
He slips an arm around her, his large hand holding her chest in just the right way for his thumb to brush over her nipple through only the thin cotton of her undershirt.  
She breaks the kiss to laugh "You always go right to feeling me up, Smallville."  
"Sorry." He doesn't look sorry at all, save for the light blush across the bridge of his nose, but he moves the hand anyway.  
“No." She breathes and presses a smaller kiss to his lips, having to physically pull her face away to break it off. "l love that. Just let me take this shirt off."  
Clark groans as she twists her body to remove the white shirt. The movement has her pressing her bottom into Clark’s groin and the realization has her heart picking up.  
“Is it weird that hearing and seeing your body get turned on is a huge turn on?” He laughs, slipping his hand from her waist to her hip to hold her in place. He kisses her now bare shoulder and then drags his teeth down her skin lightly.  
She can’t help but shiver. “Clark...”  
She can’t think of anything to say, instead she twists her hips to fit them against his pelvis more securely and bites her bottom lip gently.  
She imagines that he can see the way the blood pools in her cheeks, hear the erratic beating of her heart, feel the electric impulses snapping under her skin. She smiles.  
"You're so beautiful." He muttered, moving his mouth to the hollow below her ear and then kissing her there.  
Lois laughs loudly and in response Clark slides a hand over her hip and down the seam of her thighs where they're pressed together.  
"Breakfast is going to get cold." His voice is dark, and the sound vibrates in his chest so she can feel him speaking.  
"It's mostly fruit, it was already cold."  
She's underneath him before she's even finished her sentence. Another burst of laughter sneaks past her lips and then they're kissing.  
She would like the romantic imagery provoked by the idea that she could just kiss Clark forever, and sometimes she does feel that way, but she has never been good at telling herself not to have more of what she wants.  
And she wants Clark, all of him.  
He is already shirtless and the invitation to run her fingers through his feather soft chest hair is another thing she won't deny herself, and she begins stroking his abs and chest.  
She is unapologetic in her lust, wrapping her legs around his waist and slowly rocking her groin against the already growing mound in his briefs. His mouth leaves hers to drag a sloppy trail of kisses down her neck until he rests his head in the crook of her neck and places gentle pecks on any patch of skin he can touch while he lets his hips buck against hers for a few minutes. She feels hot, like her skin is too tight, and electric. All at once  
Lois Lane realizes quickly, and without chagrin, that she is a grown woman dry humping her younger (by several years) boyfriend on the couch in her apartment. I might as well be on a couch in his parent's basement. She smiles again but then Clark drags his hips a little farther back and his pubic bone drags along her clitoris and she gasps.  
Sensing what has got to her Clark smiles, she can feel the crinkle and pull of his mouth against her shoulder.  
He slides down, moving his hips away from hers, but before she can even begin to protest the lack of friction, he flicks his tongue down the valley between her breasts and then takes one nipple into his mouth and suddenly protesting is the farthest thing from her mind.  
She moans loudly and doesn't care if the neighbors can hear or if they're even home on a Tuesday morning.  
He lavishes her breast more thoroughly, switching to the other one after a few moments. She can't help but gasp when his teeth make contact with her nipple, and she can practically feel the rush of blood to her clit. She remembers his comment about how he can sense when she's getting turned on and her clit pulses.  
He stops, his body going rigid for a moment and Lois honestly believes for a second that he's being called for superman duty somewhere and the sense of unfairness burns in the back of her throat, but she's already telling herself that it's better this way and that she does have things she needs to do today.  
His voice is gravely when he explains himself, picking up on the way her heart is stuttering to a stop no doubt "I can smell how turned on you are." His smile is wolvish, and when they lock eyes his pupils are so dilated that in the shadow of his brow they seem almost completely black.  
Her heart doesn't just pick back up to pace but it's starting to do double time as his fingers latch onto her lace tanga "Don't you dare ruin these underwear Clark Kent, I like these ones." She barely gets the warning out in time.  
He slips a hand underneath her to hold her lower back up and then strips her of them before she even has time to think of the implication.  
He is so tall that his body is half off the couch, knees resting on the hardwood floors and elbows propped between her legs. She throws one leg over the couch and it feels almost too wanton but when his lips meet the sensitive skin over her upper thigh she feels like a goddamn pornstar. Well, she moans like one anyway.  
His breath is hot against her sex before he's even pressed his lips there, and the anticipation nearly kills her, but then he’s giving small encouraging kisses to the hood of her clit and his fingers are kneading the inside of her thigh and she thinks she could just die here.  
His tongue has been known to move at inhuman speeds against her clit, but now it is gently swiping against her, broad strokes across the whole of her slit. She imagines that this is the way he'd lick ice cream from a cone, and immediately knows she'll never be able to watch him eat ice cream without thinking about him going down on her. He moves his hand from her thigh to hold open her outer folds of her labia.  
She’s practically shivering when his mouth remakes contact with her clitoris. He locks his lips over the sensitive bud. His tongue darts out and flicks, sometime quick and sometimes slow. Bringing her to edge of the couch as she tries to press herself closer to his mouth.  
The muscles in her stomach are screaming and she realizes she been holding herself up to watch him, but she’s mesmerized. His black hair shines almost blue in the morning sunlight that streams through the windows. His skin feels like silk against hers and it's as though there’s an electrical current running through her. There is a tightening in her stomach muscles like a coiling snake, and her body is radiating heat but the feeling in her stomach almost makes her feel cold. She takes a whooping breath and shudders on the exhale. Her hips are shaking and his free hand slides around them for support, he cups her ass and she smiles.  
He looks up and their eyes meet. Lois blows him a kiss and winks. His lips are slick with her juices and it’s absolutely obscene in a way that just causes the knot in her stomach to tighten even more.  
“Back to work, Smallville.” She commands with a smile  
“Work?” He scoffs, and moves the hand from holding open her folds. He eases his index finger into her slowly. “It’s a labor of love, City Slick-” His eyes close and he lets out a deep breath. Freudian slip or purposeful double entendre she’s not sure.  
He moves his finger inside her, curling, thrusting, and stroking her walls. There is an absolutely sinful look on his face, and the way his lips are parted makes Lois wonder if with all his enhanced sense he can get off on just this alone.  
He slips his middle finger in and moves his thumb to her clitoris and she doesn’t think much about anything other than the feel of his fingers inside her, and how much she wishes it was him. Her hips start moving along with him, pushing down when he pushes up. His thumb stroking her clit is wreaking havoc on her central nervous system. She feels herself start losing control, she’s moaning like she can’t even believe, her leg is shaking slightly, and suddenly the coiling in her stomach is too much. She feels herself let go. The tightening releases in spurts almost too intense at first, she has to remind her herself to breath and when she does it's in gasps. she bites down hard on her lip but ends up groaning around the obstruction anyway. Her lower body spasms against his hand and she starts breathing heavily.  
“God, you’re so beautiful.” He kisses her mons pubis and then crawls back up to meet her face. His erection presses against her thigh, and even in her post orgasmic calm she can feel her body reacting.  
“I believe you’ve said that already.”  
“I’ll say it whenever I think it. How’s that sound?”  
“I guess I can deal with that.”  
He kisses her then, his mouth still tasting of her and a little wet. She loves it, snaking her tongue into his mouth and trying to run her hands through his hair again, but if anything it’s even messier than before.  
There is only slightly less urgency than before, and she still runs her hands down his shoulders and chest, feeling the taut muscles and the soft hair there.  
“You’re beautiful.” She murmurs, pulling her lips away from him and smirking.  
“Why, thank you, Ms. Lane.” He lays the accent on thick and he smiles so bright she thinks he might have actually lit up the room.  
“Dork.” She breathes, but scoots her body a little lower so she can reach a hand around his cock.  
Clark thrusts up to meet her hand better and sighs “Ok.”  
She doesn't know what he's talking about but he bites his lip and says it again in a lower voice, and it sends a jolt right back down to her hypersensitive clit. She wonders if she'll ever be able to hear him say it again without being turned on. She's already going to have trouble watching him eat ice cream. The feel of his shaft in her hand, hot and hard as she's ever felt it, and the darkness of his eyes is doing it for her again.  
“Condom?” She asks and he's gone and back with the condom before she even realizes he left, the created air movement whipping her hair around.  
There is a moment of repositioning, interrupted briefly several times for hands to wander and lips to meet, and soon they're bodies are meeting at the right angles. She is on top, one leg on either side of his thighs, her breasts at just the right height to meet his mouth from his seated position. His hands snake around her to cup her ass and run his fingers across the small of her back. She sighs into his touch.  
She sinks down to take the full length of him inside of her, her legs bent underneath her. She sits on his lap when she reaches it, feeling the slight stretch and fullness. She takes a moment to just rock her hips slightly and his head lolls back for a second before he starts moving against her too.  
“God you're so tight.” It comes out in a breathy sigh as he angles himself to be more in control of penetration.  
He takes a few deep thrusts before Lois puts her hands on his chest for balance and begins to work with him. They begin moving against each other in an erratic rhythm. The sounds of slapping thighs and moans fills the apartment. Lois stops thinking for a few moments, lost in the sensation of just how deep Clark is in this position and the way he's hitting her g spot just right.  
Clark repositions himself to lean on one arm and moves the other arm between their bodies “I'm gonna go lay with your clit.” He tells her, a smirk resting in the corner of his mouth.  
“I’m never opposed to that.” She leans back a little so that his hand can find a comfortable spot. “I'm all about eliminating the orgasm gap, you know?” She lets out a breathy laugh, but it turns into a moan as his fingers brush her swollen, still sensitive clit. “There's nothing better than having you inside me while you're playing with my clit.” She bites her lip to stop what she knows will be an embarrassingly loud moan and her eyes roll back slightly once he really gets his fingers moving.  
“God, I'm not gonna last very long.” He warns her, his hips slamming into hers as best he can from his seated position. He leans his head forward and tried to lick a nipple and just misses. “Bring that over here.” He commands, but it sounds more like a whine. She leans as far forward as she can with his arm between them, and not only does he lock his mouth around her nipple, but the new angle on her clit as her climbing the walls.  
She starts riding him as hard as she can, their combined effort resulting in deep hard thrusts that lightly hit her cervix. Clark’s mouth gaps open slightly and he loses contact with her boob. “Oh-oh my...” He takes a really quick deep breath and suddenly she can't match his hip movements bc of how jerky they are, and he starts making a face like he's eaten something slightly sour. She knows he's about to come and she moves one hand from his chest to play with a nipple, hoping to come at the same time as him.  
Sensing what she wants Clark’s finger picks up speed against her clit and it's just what she needs. She stomach tightens and she closes her eyes tightly. She tries to breath evenly but is foiled just like every other time and soon she's gasping for breath and groaning as she reaches another orgasm.  
Clark follow suit almost immediately, her writhing on top of him and the feel of her vagina while she came enough to send him over the edge.  
Lois breathes deeply through her nose and smiles at him when he opens his eyes again. “Now that's a proper good morning.”  
Clark laughs, and then his eyes flutter closed at the feel of moving inside her when he's so sensitive. Lois disengages her body from his, noticing how sweaty and wet she is compared to him. Being human does have its drawbacks, not that she's worried too much about that in her post orgasmic bliss. She sits on the couch next to him and rests her head on his shoulder.  
“I love you.” Clark whispers, not really a response to her comment, but she understands.  
“I love you too.” She tilts her head to kiss the shoulder she's leaning on and sighs. “Now let's eat some waffles.”

Fini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ashamed at how long this took me to write but here it is, finally finished. Finished and updated from my phone at 0500 so I'm sorry for the terrible formatting and editing.


End file.
